The Crimson and The Church Girl
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil saves a church girl named Viviane.


**Short Story 3: The Crimson and the Church Girl.**

 **Part 1: A park in Europe**

I came to the human world after Souji gave me a break. I decide to check out a small town in one of the European countries. I am currently in a park watching the kids play. There is a church in behind the playground. I watch a girl run out of the church and take off down the street. I stand up and follow her. She stops and looks around. I hide but keep my eye on her. She goes down an alley and I walk up to the entrance. I look in and she is looking for something. She sighs and runs back out of the alley. I watch her as she goes down the street more. I feel something up my spine. "Fallen angels are here," I say.

I continue to watch her as she goes down an alley. I look into the alley and see that she is surrounded. I raise my hand up my shoulder height and watch carefully. One of them grabs her arm. "Where is it missy?" he says.

"I couldn't get it," she says crying. "They have eyes on me."

"Pathetic," he says and raises his arm. She gets into a defensive position. I point my finger forward and she teleports away from them. She appears behind me. "What the hell?" He says and looks at me. I wave. I look back at her.

"Are you okay?" I ask and she nods. "Okay priest you can come get her now." She turns behind her as a priest walks up to her. "I knew you were following her. I assume this is what you wanted? If you go to punish her, then I will kill you to."

"She betrayed the will of God," the priest says.

"Oh shut up with that," I say. "Maybe if you spent time learning things instead of preaching you would learn more about why people do things." I look back to the fallen angels. "I count 3 of you idiot fools."

"What can you even do kid?" the first fallen angel asks. "You are not threat to us." I laugh and pull out my sword. I dash forward and slash at the first fallen angel. He creates a light spear and goes to block. I spin on my toes and go around him. I slash off one of his wings and he screams in pain. Another fallen angel attacks me and I dodge the attack my jumping into the air. His attack hits the first fallen angel. They start yelling at each other so launch off the side of a building into the third fallen angel. He is distracted by the other 2 so he doesn't notice my sword pierce his chest.

"Low ranking Fallen Angels are sad," I say and pull out my sword. I turn back to the other two. They charge at me. I block the light spear from one with my sword. I smack away the light spear from the other. I flinch a little but punch the first one in the chest. I jump back as the other one recovers. "Well I am bored. Hey priest, get her out of here now." He nods and they leave. When I feel like they are out of sight. I plant my feet and take a deep breath. I raise my hand up and a circle appears. I fire the power of destruction at them. I teleport away from the alley and arrive on a roof a few buildings down. "I am going to get in trouble for that." I sigh. I look at the church. "The girl is alright that is good."

 **Part 1.5: same park a day later**

I snuck away from training today to make sure the girl is alright. I am watching the church when I hear someone come of from behind me. "What are you doing?" a girl's voice says. I look behind me. It is the girl from yesterday.

"Just watching things," I say. "I like to sit and watching everything around me sometimes."

"You are an odd boy," she says. I roll my eyes. "My name is Viviane."

"I am Cartil," I say.

"Thank you for helping me yesterday," she says.

"It's a hero's duty to protect woman and children," I say. I laugh.

"Is that suppose to be cute?" she says.

"Not really," I say. "You are cute though." She blushes and looks away. "What to sneak away and have some fun?" I stand up and hold my hand out. She cautiously takes my hand. I smile and we teleport away. We arrive at an amusement park. She looks at all the rides in awe. I smile. "Which one do you want to go on first?"

"I am not sure," she says. "Everything looks like so much fun."

"Well then we can take our time if you like," I say. "This is for you after all." I watch her look around at everything as we walk down. She picks a ride and we go on it. I watch her as we ride the ride. She is having so much fun.

Hours later we are sitting on a bench eating some food. "This has been so much fun," she says. "Thank you Cartil."

"You're welcome," I say. "Even people of the church need a break once and a while. Being too stiff is not a good thing." I stand up and hold out my hand. "I better get you back to the church." She sighs and grabs my hand. We teleport back to the park near the church and I grab my sword. I look around. "I figured as much."

"What is going on?" she says.

"They want to kill me for taking you," I say. "You priests are stupid and too stiff. Anyway I have returned her so don't freak out. See what I mean about being too stiff Viviane?" she nods. "I will be back next month to give you another break."

"You will not," a priest says and I move my sword tip to his neck.

"I would not even try it fool," I say. "Have some fun for once in your life. It wont kill you and I doubt God would want is followers to be snobs." I smile. "See you next month, Viviane." I teleport away.

I arrive back home and sigh. "Where have you been?" Grayfia asks. I sigh and look down.

 **Part 2: The park Years later (after the Lilian short story)**

"I am sorry Lilian," I say. "It was not possible to bring you on this mission. I will make it up to you I promise. I will take you out on a date."

"I will accept that," she says. "I still hate not being near you. Please hurry back."

"I will try," I say. I hang up my phone and look at the church. "So she was selected to become an angel. This changes things between us I guess." I sigh.

"Hello Cartil," A priest says and walks up.

"Hello there Thomas," I say.

"Still hoping to see her?" he asks.

"You saw right through me," I say. "I am just making sure things go right. If she was selected I want to make sure she doesn't get targeted because of it."

"She was disappointed when you stopped coming," he says. I look down.

"I didn't have a choice," I say. "My family decided to change up my schooling so I couldn't get away as much I wanted." I look at him. "Truthfully I am hoping to say good-bye before she leaves."

"I understand," he says. "I have known your secret for a long time Cartil."

"Oh great," I say. "I am making you betray your faith then."

"Ignorance is bliss," he says. "I believe that is how the saying goes." I laugh.

"You may be the first priest I actually like," I say. I stand up and look around. "Are you expecting company?"

"Not for a few hours why," he says.

"Fallen angels then," I say and look at the church. "Well that confirms she is inside. Go inside and warn everyone in the church." I draw my sword. "I will stall as long as I can." I jump into and then on to a roof. I stare at location I can feel the Fallen Angels from. I raise my hand into the air and focus, clouds being to form above me and lightning arcs. "I count five. This will be a challenge for me." One of them becomes clear as the approach. I point my finger forward at the closest one and lightning strikes it. I hear screaming and then watch it fall out of the sky. I smirk.

"What do we have here?" a voice says.

"Correction 6 targets," I say to myself. I sigh as I am surrounded. "I assume you are here for her again."

"Like we would tell you," the same voice says.

"That is a yes," I say.

"Wait a minute," the voice says. "You are the little punk who stopped the auction." I smirk.

"So you are apart of that?" I ask and I turn to the voice. "Please say yes so I can kill you in the most painful way possible."

"Get him," the fallen angel says. The charge forward at me and I jump into the air. I point my finger down and more lightning comes down. I land on another roof. I look around.

"This is not good for me," I say and I jump to another roof. I spin around and block an attack. I grab him and pull him into an attack from another fallen angel. I jump back. "I have to fight smart here." I jump to another roof and keep moving away from the church. I sense another attack and I jump out of the way. I look around and sigh. I jump into the air and swing at one of the them but another one comes to kick me. I grab its leg and throw it into my original target. I feel something hit my back and I go flying. I hit the ground hard. I slowly get back up and look around. "No, not here. This is the park I don't want to be here."

"You have been trying to lead us away from the church," the fallen angel says. "Very bad. You die now." He dashes at me and I block with my sword. He summons another light spear and I grab it with my hand. I winch in pain and throw him back. I look at my hand. "What is a devil doing protecting a church?"

"I am not protecting a church," I say. I can hear people coming out of the church. "I am protecting the dreams of a girl who wanted to become an angel so she could change things. Everyone else can die for all I care."

"Cartil," I hear Viviane and I turn to the church. "You came here why?"

"Like I said to protect your dream," I say.

"You are devil though," she says. I laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Not all devils are assholes," I say as I stand and swing my sword. The fallen angel jumps back. "Not fast enough." Blood starts dripping from the fallen angel. The fallen angel places his hand on his chest. "You all are so annoying. I hate stupid fallen angels."

"It's six against one," the leader fallen angel says. "What hope do you have?"

"It's five against one," I say and lightning strikes the wounded fallen angel. He falls over. I look around. "This is going to be super tricky but I think I can do it." I grab a cube from my pocket and smile. "Inspired by the work of Ajuka I created this." I press a button and everyone in the area gets pulled into another dimension. "Everything that I am about to do remains a secret. Do you understand that priests and nuns?"

"We understand Cartil," Thomas says. I smirk.

"Good boy," I say. I get my sword into the ready. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes. My eyes turn blue and my hair turns crimson. "I am Cartil Gremory. I am the Crimson Swordsman." I hold my right hand and a white magic circle appears above the group of fallen angels. "I am also the reincarnation of God. **Judgement."** Swords made of holy light rain down on the fallen angels. I watch them dodge the attacks.

"How can a devil be the reincarnation of god?" The leader fallen angel asks. I ignore him and watch as one of the fallen angels makes it out of the rain swords. I jump into the hair and swing at her. She grabs the blade of the sword. She smirks. I laugh. She tilts her head. I infused the sword with the power of destruction and she pulls back her hand. I quickly slash her and watch as she falls to the ground.

"Four," I say and turn around. "I have grown bored." I raise my left hand up and holy chains come from the ground. They wrap around the legs of three of the fallen angels. They are pulled into the ground and then taking out by the holy swords. I sigh and look at the leader. "You do know you are going to die, so why fight?"

"We artifact must be taken," he says. I hold a finger up and a crimson ball begins to form. I then point my finger forward and a beam shots towards him. He dodges out of the way and I dash to him. I grab his arm and throw him into the ground. I reach into my pocket.

"They never had the artifact," I say. I pull out an orb from my pocket. "I did." I walk over to him and stab my sword into his chest. "I would have played with you more but you admit to being apart of the slave auction. So I don't play with my opponents." I pull out my sword and put away. I step back. As the dimension crumbles my hair turns brown and my eyes change. "Here comes the bad." I fall my knees in pain. I look at my left arm that is now covered in blood and smoking. "I really need a way to fix that problem." I pass out.

 **Part 3: Days later inside the church hospital**

I wake up and sit up. I look to see my arm wrapped up in cloth bandages. "I have always like human hospitals," I say to myself as I get up. I walk over to the window. "They always have a nice view from the windows in the rooms."

"I see you are up," Thomas says. "Despite you having that power it seems like a double edge sword to you."

"Sadly yes," I say. "I am working on a way to stop that. I am thinking about sneaking home and visiting an old friend who is a dragon. Dragon cells might be a good regulator if I can craft something."

"It could work," he says. "I understand why you have to hide things. We will support you Cartil. You have done enough for us."

"Thank you," I say. "There will come a time when all my secrets will come out. I will be happy when that time comes."

"CARTIL," Viviane screams. I flinch. She runs in and hugs me tight crying.

"That really hurts," I say.

"Sorry," she says and backs up. She looks down. I grab place my finger under her chin. I look at into her eyes.

"I missed you," I say. "It was always fun coming to hang out with you." I lean in and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"I think that is enough," Thomas says. We pull away and glare at him.

"You are still mean," she says.

"Listen Viv," I say. "Follow you dream and become an angel. When you do that I will return and marry you." she looks at me in shock. "Don't be surprised silly." I step back. "Thank you everyone. I have given back the artifact that I stole when I was a kid." I wave and teleport away.

 **Part 4: 3 months later the park near the church**

"Why are we here?" Lilian complains. I sigh. "We are visiting an old friend of mine."

"Is it the angel girl you promised to marry?" Yin asks. I turn and glare at him.

"What you are going to marry an angel but not me?" Lilian complains. "You married Nivana. Why am I left out of the loop?"

"Is that what you want?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"Then I will marry you," I say.

"You are doing it wrong," she says.

"Call this the informal one then," I say. "I will give you a proper one later." She smiles and hugs me.

"Is this angel chick pretty?" Nivana asks. I place my hand on my face. "Why are you doing that?"

"I regret bringing you all now," I say. "Just sit on the bench and wait until I say you can move." They sit down. Lilian pouts. "I am glad Catherine wanted to stay behind and practice."

"Hello Cartil," Thomas says as he walks up.

"Hello Thomas," I say. "These are my peerage members."

"I am Yin," he says. "I am Cartil's knight."

"I am Lilian," she says. "I am Cartil's Bishop."

"I am Nivana," she says. "I am Cartil's queen and wife."

"Second wife," I say.

"Nice to meet you all," Thomas says. "2 wives already Cartil?"

"I am a devil," I say. "We are kind of known for having Harems. I hope that is not a problem."

"It's not for me," he says. "Viviane might have an issue."

"What do you mean second wife?" Nivana says.

"I thought I told you," I say. "You are technically my second wife."

"Who is the first?" she asks and I look away.

"Her name is Hanalil," Yin says. "I would suggest not going further with any questions. Cartil still not has recovered."

"She was taken away from me," I say. "She was taken away and I was exiled that is all you need to know at this time." I see a flash of light in the church. "Well looks like she is here but she is not alone. I was not expecting more than one angel."

"I agree," Thomas says. "I was only expecting Viviane. This will complicate things." We watch as Viviane and someone else walk out of the church. Viviane spots me and runs up to me. She hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"It's so good to see you again," she says. "I missed you."

"Who is the stiff?" I ask.

"My bodyguard," she says. "Michael sent one for some stupid reason. I just said I was visiting an old friend." The other person walks up.

"I was told to keep you safe Miss Viviane," he said and removed his hood.

"I will be fine," she says. "Cartil would never hurt me. He is my fiancé after all." I look away.

"Michael will not allow it," he says. I step around Viv and glare at the angel.

"I made this promise before she was an angel," I say. "I am the reasons she did not give up her dream. I will have you show me respect or else."

"Cartil he is an angel," Yin says.

"He is a target," I say. "I will not allow anyone to harm Viviane's special moment. Not even an angel." I grab his shirt.

"You dare touch an angel?" he says.

"Be careful you might fall little angel boy," I say. I let go of him and turn away. "Know your place." I walk over to Viv. "Smiting your bodyguard may not be the best idea at the moment but if he continues to annoy me then I will kill him." I smile.

"You are way too protective sometimes," she says. "I don't care. I am happy when you are around." I hold her close. "So when we doing this?"

"Someone is in a hurry," I say. "We can as soon as your bodyguard leaves." I look back to him. "I suspect he is about to start a war though."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"He seems to be contacting Heaven right now," I say. I look back. "Yin, Nivana, and Lilian I suggest you hide. Try to keep your aura off for this next part." I look back at the bodyguard. "Thomas and Viv, do I have your permission to kill him?"

"No," she says. "Why would you even ask that?"

"As long as I don't see it I don't care," he says. I kiss Viv's cheek and walk towards the bodyguard. I grab his shirt and smirk.

"I will show you fear," I say. "You will learn to fear everything." I punch him in the face.

"You dare strike an angel?" he says.

"Pride a deadly sin," I say. "Keep being a stiff who thinks he is better than everyone else and you will fall. Though I suspect you fell the minute you saw me. I know who you are and I know who your father is. It wasn't heaven you were contacting it was your Father. Hello son of Zenos. Since he took something from me then I will take something from him." I threw him to the side. "Viv, I suggest you contact Michael and inform him that he had a spy."

"I understand," she says.

"Fallen Angels annoy me," I say and summoned a sword. I grab the handle and turn to boy. "Like I said you will not interrupt Viv's important moment." I walk up to him as he stands back up. I grab his shoulder and stab him in the chest. "It's a shame you didn't put up a fight. Zenos must really hate his own son." I push him away and walk away.

"Did you really think you won so easily?" he says and I look back. He gets back to his feet as blood flows from his wound. "I am not done."

"Yes you are," I say and hold my hand up. "Since you are going to be nothing but feathers soon I can tell you this now. I am a devil who can do this." Holy light appears all around him and I smirk. " **Divine Smite**." He screams in pain and then he disappears. I fall to my knees and hold my arm. "That was stupid I forgot to activate it before using holy magic." Everyone rushes to me.

"We should hide you," Viv says. "Michael is on his way."

"This is perfect," I say. "Let him come. Thomas just wrap up my arm." he nods and leaves. He comes back a few minutes later. He warps my arm and I look over at where I killed him. "Black feathers, I was right. The minute he saw me all the thought he had were rage and killing me." A flash of light comes from the church and Michael walks out with more angels.

"Hello everyone," he says. "Where is traitor?" I point over to the pile of black feathers.

"I killed him," I say. "He was trying to ruin Viv's special day. He is the son of the priest Zenos. You should be able to find what you need in the pile of feathers. My attack only damages flesh."

"I see," he says. "Viviane is this him?" she blushes and nods.

"What have you said about me?" I say.

"Nothing bad," she says. "I just told him of an important person who I fell in love with before I was an angel that I was going to marry when I saw him next."

"You talk too much," I say. I stand up and grab her arms. "I will marry you as I promised. We better leave and let Michael do his investigation."

 **Part 5: Cartil's and Viviane's honeymoon, An Island**

I am sitting on a beach with Viv and I have my arms around her. We are watching a sunset. "I can't believe you own an island," she says.

"That is what you say at this time?" I say. "We are having a romantic moment and you bring up how rich I am."

"Sorry," She says. "I am just amazed at how you are."

"I help those in need have a brighter future," I say. I sigh. "I promise I will find a way."

"I know you will," she says. "You always keep your promises to me." she looks back at me. "So I am the third wife?"

"You have been talking to Nivana too much," I say. "I am a devil; we make harems its what we do. I love you just focus on that."

"I will," she says. "I love you as well Cartil."

"We must keep me being a devil a secret from everyone," I say. "They would probably kill us both if it got out."

"Now you are being the downer," she says. I roll over and pin her to the ground.

"Shut up," I say. I lean down and kiss her.


End file.
